Love Hurts
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: LEMMON La vida da vueltas y eso es lo que siento al estar contigo.Me quitas la camisa de botones color crema y yo te quito la túnica color negra.Me besa el cuello y luego bajas a los pechos.Tu juegas conmigo y yo disfruto en lo mio. Para el reto de WS.


_Esta es la respuesta al Reto: Parejas Musicales del foro Weird Sisters.__  
Es la pareja Pansy-Draco para completar es mi primer one-shoot de ellos y primer lemmon de hetero. ____Acepto de todo rosas,chocolates al igual que desplantes. __Ya saben por lo de la semana de enamorados,jaja. ________Quede media conforme pero bueno._

_ Summary-La vida da vueltas y eso es lo que siento al estar contigo. __Me quitas la camisa de botones color crema y yo te quito la túnica color negra. __Me besa el cuello y luego bajas a los pechos. __Tu juegas conmigo y yo disfruto en lo mio._

_ Disclaimer-HP no me pertenece y mucho menos estos dos asombrosos personajes. Tampoco me pertenece la cancion que es Love Hurts de Incubus. La trama es de mi propiedad de Lena Hale Black. _

_________ Recomendación-Escuchen la canción es muy buena._

* * *

**-Love Hurts-**

Esta noche estamos bebiendo al igual que toda la juventud.  
Tratando de parar la realidad y sumarnos al inconsciente.  
Y pensar que no e perdido nada desde que sentí esto que sigue en el presente.

Me citas en el bar de siempre que no había pisado hace meses,llegas con tu porte y elegancia simulando que no pasa nada.  
Mientras yo aquí espero en un taburete fumando mi ultimo cigarrillo sabor a menta mi única adicción gracias al amor.

Aunque parecemos dos antiguos amantes que se encuentran de nuevo y solo disfrutan de una noche de sexo.  
Para mi eso es mentira por que mi interior parece estar en sequía.

Tu llegas y nos pides un whisky a cada uno me miras de la manera mas seductora pensando que eso restara la culpabilidad.  
Ya que tu corazón esta a medio frialdad,para luego acercarte a mi y susurrarme palabras que nunca se cumplirán.

_Love hurts,but sometimes its a good a hurts,and it feels like im alive._

Porque por ti mi corazón se rompió en extractos.  
Se comporto de la forma mas rara y actuó por su cuenta.  
Para colmo dejo domarse por tu actuación.

Y el problema es que te lo agradece cada vez que te ve,ya que siente que vuelve a existir.  
Tal vez solo por un momento y si tiene suerte algunas horas lo que tardas en romperlo y reponerlo.

_Loves sings,when it trascends the bad things._

En la oscuridad caminamos casi a tientas tratando de no resbalar por lo que hemos tomado.  
Tal vez hallamos bebido pero no estamos borrachos.

Nos trasportamos hacia otra parte y esa sensación de rapidez es la que siento cuando te veo,se siente como el amor que profesas.  
El que se escapa tan rápido como un suspiro arrepentido.

Llegamos a la cabaña,para luego entrar en la misma habitación de siempre.  
Nos quitamos los zapatos al caminar y entrar entre rose de tu parte y contoneo de caderas por el mio.

_Have a heart and try me,cause without love i wont survive._

Empezamos a desvestirnos mutuamente con conocimiento monótono,pero rutina que se nos hace insaciable.  
Porque aunque juramos no volvernos a ver,siempre este recuerdo sale a flote como una adicción sin final.

La vida da vueltas y eso es lo que siento al estar contigo.  
Me quitas la camisa de botones color crema y yo te quito la túnica color negra.  
Me besa el cuello y luego bajas a los pechos,los lames,los acaricias,los muerdes aun con el sostén.  
Tu juegas conmigo y yo disfruto en lo mio.

Te quito tu camisa de botones verde con una facilidad increíble y el cinturón de cuero.  
Ambos estamos se-mi-desnudos.

Yo solo quiero recordar y tu solo quieres disfrutar.  
Me tiras a la cama y me besas en los labios saciandote de todo el jugo de mi boca.  
Nuestras lenguas juegan y nunca consiguen la derrota.  
Sigues tu camino de besos y lamidas por mi abdomen yo respiro agitada por esta sensación que me corroe.  
Me quitas la falda rápidamente eso es lo que te importa a ti verme desnuda debajo de ti.  
Pero yo me deslumbro colocando mi mirada hacia ti.

Vuelves y me besas en lo que tus manos expertas soban y acarician mis muslos queriendo mas de mi.  
Quiero estar al mando así que yo me subo en ti en lo que tu te recuestas en si.

Te beso la barbilla y tu boca mientras jalo tu pelo platinado.  
Tus manos en mis caderas y roses en mis bragas de vez en cuando que me hacen temblar de exitacion.  
Te tomo las manos y las pongo ambas arriba,te sigo besando haciendo malabares en lo que te quito el pantalón para que quedes en ropa interior al igual que yo.

Yo te beso y te aruño y tu ronroneas y me manoseas.

Tus manos se dejan dominar por ellas sola y yo no puedo aguantarlas con mi fuerza así que terminan en el broche del sostén y este cayendo encima de ti para que luego lo tires a algún lado de la habitación.

Me desconcentro por ese acto tuyo de tirar mi sostén y volteas el juego en un giro yo abajo y tu arriba.  
Ves mis pezones aclamando por necesitad y tomas uno a la vez y haces lo que quieras con ellos.  
Besos,lamidas y mordidas.

Suspiras al verme con nostalgia y culpabilidad.  
Ese suspiro de que pronto todo terminara.

Acto seguido vuelves con tu pasión mientras me besas,acaricias mi parte intima esto hace que se me vaya el aire y sienta electricidad.  
Merlín no puedo mas..........maldito Draco que me hace implorar.

-Draco.-digo en un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Pronto.-solo dice tratando de controlas su respiración al igual que yo.

Bajo mi mirada para implorarle como el solo puede hacer en mi y me encuentro con que ya esta desnudo.  
Ya no eres salvaje eres cariñoso,lo que es mi personal tortura.  
Me besa la boca,baja sus labios a mi ombligo haciéndome caricias.  
Para luego con los dientes sacarme las bragas la única prenda que me tapaba.

Ambos estamos desnudos.  
Su sexo acaricia mi entrada.  
Y yo respiro con ansiedad.

Lo necesito ahora.-Draco.-casi le grito implorando.

Entonces sin previo aviso se adentra a mi.  
Ambos gemimos ante el contacto.  
Y empezamos nuestras embestidas que parecen que no tienen final.

Solo puedo verte a ti,el único que me hace sentir así.  
El único que me hace implorar así.  
Gimiendo,susurrando y gritando por ti.  
Porque me haces llegar al cielo donde me encuentro la mujer mas feliz.  
Pero me devuelves a la tierra o el infierno cuando todo acaba a su fin.

Después del orgasmo que todo El Olimpo podría sentir.  
Te sostienes con ambas manos en la cama mientras todo tu cuerpo sigue encima de mi.  
Ambos respiramos pausadamente recuperando el control de nuestros cuerpos.  
Cuerpos sudados por la acción y habitación que huele a sexo.

La fantasía llego a su fin y se que te iras.  
Que algún día volverás y recordaremos quitarnos nuestros antifaz.  
Pero antes de eso disimularas.

-No me iré.-me dice en una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Te quedas?-le digo fingiendo estar asombrada.

-Si,duerme Pansy.-me dice el sereno.

-Te amo Draco.-le digo.

-Yo también te amo.-me dice cuando apenas puedo escuchar.

Y aunque se que me mientes,se que me amas de verdad.  
Y aunque se que te quedas cuando me levante ya no estarás.  
Pero eso es a lo que puedo aspirar.

Y mientras yo sufro en el después de la situación,tu culpabilidad no te deja respirar.  
Y todo volverá a pasar la próxima vez que no aguantemos mas.

_ Love hurts,but sometimes its a good a hurts,and it feels like im alive. __Loves sings,when it trascends the bad things. Have a heart and try me,c__ause without love i wont survive._

* * *

Reviews.  
Reviews.  
Reviews.


End file.
